


Goddess' Gluttonously Gross Guidance

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Soiling, Weight Gain, diaper use, reality shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Palutena gets fed up with Pit relying a little too much on her, and decides to give his opponent a little boost instead. Not that Samus really needed it... or wanted it.





	Goddess' Gluttonously Gross Guidance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaddedPriestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedPriestess/gifts).



The grand rays from the sun shone down on the divine stage within Skyworld. It was time for another match between the worlds' champions, another (mostly) friendly bout between combatants of all shapes and sizes.  
  
A young bright-eyed angel landed on the paved platform and immediately turned to face his opponent, a wide grin on his face. "Alright, let's show you what I go-" He started to brag before a red-tipped missile narrowly missed his pretty little face. Immediately, every inch of color in his expression drained as he realized who he was up against.  
  
The orange-suited bounty hunter stood a fair distance away from him, her arm-cannon still smoking as she remained in a wary stance. This fight was just like any other, and she'd rather keep things brief. Something that the young angel would quickly notice once he noticed the blue sparks gathering near the muzzle of the cannon.  
  
"Ohhhh no, nononono, this is way outta my league!" The angel boy known as Pit cried out as he immediately jumped back... and barely managed to land on the edge of the platform, his arms waving back and forth as he did his best to regain balance. Beads of sweat poured down his brow as his mind raced. If he fell, he'd have to recover and get ready to dodge the blast that was about to be fired from that cannon. If he stayed on the stage, then maybe he'd have a better chance, but at the same time he could be fired upon immediately instead! Damned if he did, damned if he didn't. If only...  
  
Of course! Lady Palutena! He could ask for her help! The brunette angel grinned to himself as he regained his footing. Right before the suited huntress fired her charged shot towards him, he turned towards the skies and started to shout with his hands cupped around his mouth.  
  
"LADY PALUTENA! PLEASE! I NEED YOUR HELP!"  
  
The cherub-like angel boy put all of his gusto into his shout, to the point where the clouds started to waver from the force of his voice. Even his opponent was thrown off ever slightly, the orange-wearing bounty hunter bracing herself as the energy charge started to spark around. Her cannon didn't normally act like this, so it had to be reacting to something.  
  
"Alright, alright. What's so pressing, Pit?" The angel's prayers were quickly answered as a large silhouette appeared within the skies. The colors filled in to reveal a stunning woman, garbed in white to match her natural green hair. The goddess of light, Palutena, had come to her champion's aid. Well, as much aid as a sleepy goddess could provide. She was still holding a cup of coffee with a '#1 Goddess' lazily labelled on the front.  
  
Her sleepy eyes turned down towards the stage, and immediately she started to raise her eyebrow. "...Pit, did you wake me up just because you were losing a Smash battle?" His dear goddess accused him of using her for his own benefit and to make up for his shortcomings, something that made the young man seize up and salute her instinctively.  
  
"N-No, of course not Lady Palutena! I-I was just trying to ask for a bit of advice!" He was not known to be the best liar, evident by how he straight up admitted how badly he was getting his ass handed to him. He looked outright nervous now. It didn't help that the giant ball of energy gathering at the tip of Samus' cannon was still expanding, Palutena's interference removing its limiters. If he stopped talking, he'd get zapped right then and there!  
  
"Looks to me like you're losing and you just want me to help, Pit. You suuuuure you want to test your luck?" Her voice was turning gradually displeased with the young angel. He could even see it as she started to take long and deliberate sips from her cup.  
  
A little smirk curved up at the end of her lips. She was feeling a little generous... and a little mischievous. Pit was too worried for his life to notice it, but Samus did take note of that small change in expression. Whatever was about to happen, it wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Geez, Pit. You don't need my help to take care of that stuffy old bounty hunter. She's washed up, out of shape. She's been dining on nothing but desserts and sweets for years, and you're STILL losing to her? Just give her some of that delicious floor ice cream that you love, and she might tip over and let you shove her off. Of course, that's if you can manage to actually push her. If you needed my help, there's no way you're going to be able to move her, scrawny."  
  
Palutena didn't even need to use her powers in an obvious manner to influence the match, as the two fighters were within HER domain. and what she said would immediately become truth. While it did mean that Pit felt weaker than he ever had felt, resulting in quite a lot of whining from the thin-boned angel, that hardly compared to what was happening to Samus.  
  
The energy in Samus' cannon had been building for a very good reason, namely it was gathering in such a way that it could be used to facilitate the changes that the Goddess were imparting on her. The powerful orb of blue sucked into her arm, causing the cannon to rattle and jolt as the hand that controlled it started to bloat outward. Every finger was growing to be as thick as a sausage, and that was hardly the only change her body was going through.  
  
The energy started travelling up her body, sparks radiating off her suit as it started to pop off while her flesh started to balloon outward. Not with air, but rather fat. She was absorbing the energy from her charge shot as pure flab, something that would serve to leave her a pure mockery of what she had once been. With the way the suit had popped off her arm as it grew as thick as a couple of dodgeballs, she was already well on her way.  
  
Samus was starting to take heavier breaths as her body started to shift internally to fit what Palutena had accused her of. Gone was the training she had put her lungs and heart through, replaced with organs that had barely been pushed to their limits. At least her heart was strong enough to deal with the mountain of snacks and sweets she'd start craving in a few minutes.   
  
As the armor exploded off her other arm, the changes were starting work on her torso. What had previously been a set of modest breasts and a toned six-pack belly were sloshing as they filled up. First, the chest plate blew itself off as the blonde huntress' now H-Cup sized breasts rested atop of her bulging stomach-plate, her erect nipples poking against her stretchy Zero Suit. If there was one good thing about her current predicament, it was that she always could rely on that old and busted thing. It conformed to every single curve on her body, no matter how big she had gotten... Wait... When was the last time she was small...?  
  
The Chozo-raised girl tried to recall her past while Palutena's magic did its work, pushing out her memories of glory and replacing it with a past of pushing a bunch of ice cream into her gaping maw. A small lifetime of just heading from planet to planet, enjoying the local sweets that came in all sorts of shapes and sizes that she could just stuff herself silly with. The mental image of a cake where every slice rivaled her gut in size filled her mind, making her drool just a little until...  
  
CRACK! POP!  
  
The rest of her poor Varia Suit popped off in an instant. The plating that covered her belly shattered into pieces as it hit the ground, her hefty bodysuit-covered belly sagging below her thighs as it started to growl. She needed something sugary and sweet, and she needed it NOW. But the match was still going on, and there was still one prissy little angel boy in her way. Maybe she should just stomp towards him menacingly and he'd quit messing with her.  
  
Samus nodded to herself, shaking off the ruined helmet to expose a face that hadn't even been touched by the energy of girth that had changed her fundamentally. Her breathing taking a little longer that usual did nothing diminish her natural presence. If anything, her larger form and labored breathing might’ve just made her that much more intimidating.  
  
Taking a single step forward freed her legs from the broken armored leggings that had been holding them back. They too had bloated their way outward, looking as stalwart and as thick as tree trunks as they served as the only support the former Bounty Hunter needed to keep herself standing. She was fortunate enough to still have a strong pair of legs, each step taken making the ground shake beneath her.   
  
Palutena's words should've disarmed her... but at the same time, she had deliberately weakened her champion, just because he tried to ask her for help. And now, he was at the mercy of a much larger predator. A sweet toothed, lumbering behemoth of a woman...  
  
Pit was... justifiably scared of what Palutena had done. He asked for her help, not for her to sic somebody that large on him, somebody he couldn't even beat. "L-Lady Palutena, that's not fair at all! I asked for help!" He tried to shout towards the coffee-sipping goddess on the horizon, who merely started to laugh back at him.  
  
"Come on, Pit. I just told you that you shouldn't be having trouble with her. Why are you complaining to me?" The mischievous goddess was right, and there was nothing he could do to make her help him.  
  
"Oi. Angel boy." Samus interrupted his conversation with his divine lady as she started pushing her belly up against him, getting uncomfortably close to him. "You're getting in the way of my snack time. You better have a good reason for not just jumping off the stage." The blonde Zero Suit-clad woman sounded less than pleased with the entire arrangement. Even when she was starting to grow short of breath, her presence didn't stop being any more overpowering.  
  
Pit looked up and across the woman that had bumped into him as he grew paler and paler. Why him? Why did he have to get into a match like this? Why couldn't he have been up against somebody harmless like that Pichu-rat-thing? Why her? The more he looked at her enormous gut, the more he felt ill-prepared for a fight like this, his heart just continued to sink as he was frozen in utter fear.  
  
The former bounty hunter tsked as she turned straight around... and dropped her ass straight on the scrawny angel, crushing him underneath her ass-cheeks and pinning him to the ground. "Too little too late." She said as she crossed her heavy arms. Since he wasn't moving, she was going to do the same until he'd give up and go home. Items were going to spawn in at some point, so she might just get a bite to eat if she was patient. She could keep her hunger in check until then, just by playing around with the boy that had made her miss meal time.  
  
Palutena had been having a riot with how thoroughly Pit had been played for a fool, but this was something else. This was high comedy! He was straight up trapped beneath a fatass that looked like she weighed as much as one of her divine statues. Well, at least as heavy as one of the small ones, but the point still stood. She was a piece of work, and the goddess' champion was still embarrassing himself. So much so that the green-haired woman's smirk returned. Maybe he needed another piece of... 'help'.  
  
"Oh, Pit! I forgot to mention something about this washed up piece of work that's got your weak butt pinned beneath hers. You see, she's known for participating in a few special eating contests, usually stamina based. You don't get a chance to go use the toilet during these competitions, so she's been trying out alternatives to keep herself going without feeling the urge."   
  
The more Palutena talked, the louder Samus' stomach started to rumble. Almost as if something impossibly huge was building up within her, and the goddess' words were just beckoning it forth. It certainly didn't make Pit feel any better, he was just shivering and squirming underneath that mountain of fat that the former hunter called an ass!  
  
"The solution she found that worked the best? Diapers. You might want to get out from underneath there, otherwise she might just decide to show you how bad her bowel movements get." The coffee-sipping goddess ended her explanation with a hearty laugh as the last few changes to reality started to kick in. The plush fat that had been covering the angel was covered up by a thick padded layer, which still didn't help him in the slightest. All it meant was that he was stuck beneath a layer of fat, a layer of padding, and a layer of latex!  
  
It was such a bad place to be that the young angel had to try his damn best to pull himself out from underneath that triple-deckered rear. "Let me out, let me out, let me OUT!" He shouted to no avail, his protesting being muffled by it all. Even if he would've been audible, Samus' stomach growls would also drown him out.  
  
"Oomph..." The blue-clad padded fatty started to let a little gas out of her mouth, her supremely huge stomach looking even larger than it did before, with no tear in sight on her suit. There was a good reason for how bloated she felt and looked though, and her stomach making its tossing and turning audible was a clue as to why.  
  
"LET ME OUT!" Pit shouted one last time, still to no avail as his fears came true.  
  
The brassy sounds released from Samus' ass were loud and booming. They made both cheeks ripple and wobble from just the force exerted by the gas, but that wasn't the main thing that was coming out of that widened donut of an ass. Oh no.  
  
The poor angel, already subjected to a great deal of stink from being at the gas' most concentrated point, quickly felt his head being pushed into the tiled ground as an enormous python of poo pushed its way out of the bounty hunter's hole. The massive rope coiled around in her diaper, solid enough to maintain the rough shape of its form, yet pliable enough to shift and mush against her rear in all of the right ways. The mess would serve to provide yet another crushing layer beneath her, one that would further humiliate Pit for his transgressions against the goddess.  
  
Samus on the other hand... didn't really care about any of that. She didn't care one bit about the boy underneath her, or the goddess laughing at the entire display they were both putting on. No, she was enjoying a little bit of 'me time', in the sense that she was... enjoying the sensation of pumping out the biggest shit she had taken in months. She was hungrier than ever, but she could still feel that her colon was completely packed full. She needed to empty it out before she could get around to eating. She just... needed to make her poopies flow. That's all.  
  
With that single thought in mind, the blonde mountain of a woman just continued to push. And push. And it all just kept sliding out, further making her diaper sag out against her Zero Suit. It was just... flooding out, with no end in sight. It just kept going. A fat load to match the fatty that output it.   
  
Of course, Palutena could hardly contain her amusement at the entire experience. She didn't even have to say another word to guide it along, Samus was doing everything she wanted her to. Buuuuut... Despite this, it still needed to come to an end. Especially since she just felt a shiver run down her spine, it was about time for her own match to start!  
  
"Well, it's been fun you two! I'm going to have to go now, so play nice with Samus, Pit! You know how a woman like her can be!" The goddess giggled as she started to vanish from the horizon, leaving in the best kind of mood for a match of her own. Perhaps she should apply a few lesson she's learned from watching the hunter go to town on Pit to her next match.  
  
Pit on the other hand could only groan beneath the continued slurry that was the mess being piled onto him indirectly. He just wanted it all to be over, but since somebody had decided to leave the timer off for this match, he'd be stuck underneath Samus until she decided she wanted to get up and leave. The prospect of food eventually dropping from the sky nipped that in the bud however, so he was in for the long haul.  
  
To make matters that much worse, his tummy started to growl. If only Palutena had given him a diaper instead of the one that didn't really need it, because he was going to need it very soon!


End file.
